Neva Small
Neva Small is an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, she began performing from the age of ten and studied at the LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts. She soon began to appear in a number of stage musicals before playing the role of Chava in the film Fiddler on the Roof. In later years she appeared in such television series as Law and Order and The Hijacking of the Achille Lauro as well as teaching at Jewish education centres. Singing Small made her musical debut as Suzy in Something More!, before appearing in such shows as Henry, Sweet Henry and Show Me Where the Good Times Are. She notably sang the trio "Matchmaker, Matchmaker" in Fiddler on the Roof. Small would also originate a number of roles including Lettie in Something's Afoot and Leah in The Prince of Grand Street. She released the solo album My Place In This World in 2004. Film Fiddler on the Roof (1971) *Matchmaker, Matchmaker (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset Stage Something More! (1964)(originated the role) *Who Fills the Bill (contains solo lines) *I've Got Nothin' To Do (contains solo lines) *Come Sta (contains solo lines) Henry, Sweet Henry (1967)(originated the role) *Whereas (duet) *I Wonder How It Is to Dance with a Boy (contains solo lines) *Henry, Sweet Henry (duet) *Woman in Love (duet) *I'm Blue Too (duet) Ballad for a Firing Squad (1968)(originated the role) *Sextet (contains solo lines) *Sextet (reprise)(contains solo lines) Show Me Where the Good Times Are (1970)(originated the role) *How Do I Feel? (contains solo lines) *He's Wonderful (duet) *Look Up (contains solo lines) *One Big Happy Family (contains solo lines) Frank Merriwell, or Honor Challenged (1971)(originated the role) *I'd Be Crazy to Be Crazy Over You (duet) *I'd Be Crazy to Be Crazy Over You (reprise)(solo) F. Jasmine Addams (1971)(originated the role) *If I Had A... (contains solo lines) *Miss Pinhead (duet) *Did I Make a Good Impression? (solo) *The We of Me (contains solo lines) *Travellin' On (contains solo lines) *Sunshine Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *F. Jasmine Addams (solo) *How Sweet Is Peach Ice Cream (contains solo lines) *Quite Suddenly (duet) Something's Afoot (1976)(originated the role) *A Marvelous Solution (contains solo lines) *Carry On (contains solo lines) *Problematical Solution (The Dinghy Song)(duet) The Prince of Grand Street (1978)(originated the role) *I'm a Girl with Too Much Heart (solo) *I Know What It Is to Be Alone (duet) *Sew a Button (contains solo lines) *Do I Make You Happy? (duet) *A Place in the World (solo) *The Youngest Person I Know (contains solo lines) *What Do I Do Now? (solo) *What Do I Do Now? (Reprise)(solo) Jack the Ripper (1979) *Saturday Night (contains solo lines) *Goodbye Day (contains solo lines) *What a Life *Love (solo) *Half a Dozen Pints (solo) *Step Across the River (duet) The Golden Land (1985) Hannah... 1939 (1990)(originated the role) *We Dance (duet) Promenade (2010) *Unrequited Love (contains solo lines) *Four (Naked Lady)(contains solo lines) *The Moment Has Passed (solo) Albums Great Expectations (1995) *Where Have You Been Young Monkey? (duet) *Where Does the Fring Come From? (duet) *This Boy (contains solo lines) *Oh, Excuse Me (contains solo lines) *Now If That Boy Ain't Grateful (contains solo lines) *How Well You Look (duet) My Place in This World (2004) *Here I Am (solo) *The Girl With Too Much Heart (solo) *You Gotta Taste All The Fruit (solo) *When Messiah Comes (solo) *Cigarette- Papirosn (solo) *The Portrait (solo) *I Go On (solo) *It Feels Like New Year's Eve (solo) *Riverboat Shuffle (solo) *Show Me Where The Good Times Are (solo) *How Sweet Is Peach Ice Cream (solo) *My Place In the World (solo) *Matchmaker, Matchmaker (solo) Gallery wilsonsmall.jpg|'Valerie Boyd' and Marian Gilbert in Henry, Sweet Henry. smallchava.jpg|'Chava' in Fiddler on the Roof. berkhoffmansmall.jpg|The Golden Land. 1995expectations.jpg|'Great Expectations.' myplacealbum.jpg|'My Place In This World.' Small, Neva Small, Neva